Benutzer Diskussion:WiseWoman
Archiv Cleaned up I cleaned up a bit here, all the old discussions are in the archive. --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 19:00, 30. Jul. 2017 (UTC) :Ditto --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 16:01, 3. Aug. 2019 (UTC) Verschiebewünsche Wo werden die denn eigentlich hinterlegt? Bei Gelegenheit: http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Analyse:Whs --Hindemith (Diskussion) 22:48, 31. Jul. 2017 (UTC) : http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/VroniPlag_Wiki:Verschiebew%C3%BCnsche, mit den entsprechenden Angaben für die Parameter --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 10:38, 1. Aug. 2017 (UTC) :: OK, done --Hindemith (Diskussion) 19:47, 1. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Ids - facepalm Bitte keine Quellen bearbeiten/verändern. Unschön! --Klgn (Diskussion) 07:17, 18. Mai 2019 (UTC) :?? Habe ich nicht! Auf Academia war eine .docx-Datei hochgeladen. Der hat je nach dem welchen Druckertreiber geladen ist, eine andere Anzahl von Seiten. Das ist ja das Problem mit .docx--Dateien. --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 08:36, 18. Mai 2019 (UTC) ::Du kannst also das .docx nicht direkt herunterladen? --Klgn (Diskussion) 08:39, 18. Mai 2019 (UTC) :: Ich habe das .docx heruntergeladen und kann die "Eigenschaften" auslesen. Erstellt am 02.12.2016 und verändert am 08.12.2016. Ein direkter Download verändert das .docx nicht. Wenn Du das .docx über einen Druckertreiber erstellst, dann kann man die gewünschten Informationen nicht auslesen! --Klgn (Diskussion) 09:06, 18. Mai 2019 (UTC) ::BTW, in Deinem .docx steht in den Eigenschaften u.a.: Dein Name und als Erstellungsdatum 17.05.2019. Du hast das Dokument folglich gestern erstellt! Das ist eine Bearbeitung und Veränderung, denn die gewünschten Meta-Daten sind weg! Diese Informationen sind für die Datierung wichtig, siehe oben. FACEPALM! --Klgn (Diskussion) 09:18, 18. Mai 2019 (UTC) Sprache: Deutsch -> Englisch. Andere Vorlagen: *https://vroniplag.wikia.org/de/wiki/Diskussion:Ids/Befunde *https://vroniplag.wikia.org/de/wiki/Diskussion:Ids --Klgn (Diskussion) 14:35, 20. Mai 2019 (UTC) : Danke, ist mir gerade aufgefallen. Ändere ich! --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 14:43, 20. Mai 2019 (UTC) Wieder mal schnelle hastige Blindsichtungen gebastelt? Diskussion: Ids/Fragment 211 16. Wo siehst du hier eine Auszeichnung im Dokument? --Klgn (Diskussion) 04:03, 15. Jun. 2019 (UTC) : Dann liegt es an meine alte Augen, es schien mir, fett zu sein. Das war kein Blindsichtung. Wenn Du meinst, lasse ich das so. --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 07:35, 15. Jun. 2019 (UTC) ::WTF?! FAKTEN, nicht MEINUNGEN! Bei der nächsten Blindsichtung -> Arztbesuch: Sehtest! --Klgn (Diskussion) 08:47, 15. Jun. 2019 (UTC) :::OMG! https://vroniplag.wikia.org/de/wiki/Diskussion:Ids/Fragment_212_01 --Klgn (Diskussion) 08:54, 15. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Ernsthaft? Diskussion: Ids/Fragment 139 12 --Klgn (Diskussion) 17:35, 3. Jul. 2019 (UTC) : Hast recht! Kann mich nicht mal damit ausreden, dass das zur Basis 6 sein sollte.... Danke für die Adleraugen! --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 18:52, 3. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Ernsthaft? Diskussion: Ids/Fragment 072 01 Soll das eine Sichtung sein? --Klgn (Diskussion) 19:07, 29. Jul. 2019 (UTC) : Ist ja meine Frage - soll ich das Zitat mitzählen oder nicht? Ich bin unsicher, weil es so lang ist. --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 19:10, 29. Jul. 2019 (UTC) ::OMG! Du verstehst es immer noch nicht! Auf dieser Seite (im PDF) gibt es hidden links zur PMC-Fassung! Das sind smoking guns! Natürlich ist das Ganze ein Plagiat! Nix verstehen? Such doch mal die hidden links auf dieser Seite und dokumentiere sie ... dann wird das wohl klarer! *seufz*--Klgn (Diskussion) 19:12, 29. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Wieder mal ein facepalm - Diskussion: Ids/Fragment 043 02 - Das kostet sehr viel Zeit und v.a. Motivation, WiseWoman! --Klgn (Diskussion) 08:18, 3. Aug. 2019 (UTC) : Das tut mir leid, es ist eine recht vertrackte Quelle. Ich habe versucht dort noch mal aufzurollen, was ist. --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 10:04, 3. Aug. 2019 (UTC) ::War heute in Sichtungslaune ... Ein Fragment und eine Quellenseite kosten so viel Zeit ... Das ist so eine Zeitverschwendung! Nein, die Quelle ist nicht "vertrackt", das Problem liegt in der Dokumentation: Der Leser möchte wissen, was die GRUNDLAGE der Dokumentation ist, also welche Quellenfassung! Du kannst in der Quellenseite mehrere Fassungen angeben, aber Du sollst eindeutig ausweisen, welche Fassung für die Dokumentation verwendet wurde. Da liegt der Hund begraben! Wenn das Problem "vertrackt" ist, sollte man es KLAR und verständlich dokumentieren! --Klgn (Diskussion) 10:31, 3. Aug. 2019 (UTC) Dieses Mal kein facepalm ... Diese Deine "Sichtung" ist so krank ... *https://vroniplag.wikia.org/de/wiki/Ids/Fragment_013_01?oldid=307292 *https://vroniplag.wikia.org/de/wiki/Diskussion:Ids/Fragment_013_01 Wer den Fehler erkennt, wird schmunzeln oder schreien ... WiseWoman, das ist keine Sichtung, das ist bodenlose Ignoranz und Dummheit! --Klgn (Diskussion) 08:01, 7. Aug. 2019 (UTC) Und eine weitere Sichtung - nicht so schlimm, da keine "Deppenlogik", aber wieder hastig - kein Blick auf die Diskussionsseite geworfen? *Ids/Fragment_162_01 *Diskussion: Ids/Fragment 162 01 "Mitternachtssichtungen"? --Klgn (Diskussion) 08:18, 7. Aug. 2019 (UTC) :Ouch. Das mit dem Link ist wirklich doof, denn Copy & Paste funktioniert nicht mehr richtig bei meinem Mac. Ich muss wirklich jeder kopierter Link genau kontrollieren. Und dumm, dass ich die Diskussion übersehen habe, hast Recht. Okay, ich versuche jetzt nur noch tagsüber Zeit zum sichten zu finden! --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 12:36, 7. Aug. 2019 (UTC) ::Jaja, technische Fehler und Widrigkeiten beim Sichten ... das könnte man durchaus glauben! Tja, aber nicht nur der Link war falsch ... Müßig! Anyway, Ids ist ein netter Fall, nur die Dokumentation und v.a. die hastigen Sichtungen sind reichlich suppenoptimal. Wie wärs mit einer Pause? Frieren wir den Fall Ids für ein halbes Jahr ein? --Klgn (Diskussion) 12:49, 7. Aug. 2019 (UTC) :::Ids-Pause? Jau, das wäre was - schon damit die Gesichtspalmen nicht allzusehr in den Himmel wachsen und die Plagpizza-Vorräte schrumpfen wie das Eis in der Arktis! Stattdessen könnte man vielleicht endlich mal Bd zuende bringen oder bei Mil weitermachen - isch mein ja nur ... -- Schumann (Diskussion) 13:21, 7. Aug. 2019 (UTC) ::::Wat machste, wenn Dein LKW-Fahrer total übermüdet ist und schwer "getankt" hat? Eine Pause? Nö, der bekommt ein anderes Fahrzeug zum Weiterfahren ... Wat soll da passieren? ;-) --Klgn (Diskussion) 14:46, 7. Aug. 2019 (UTC) ::::"Okay, ich versuche jetzt nur noch tagsüber Zeit zum sichten zu finden!" - Tja, leider haste Dich daran nicht gehalten ... Deine "Sichtungen" sind schnell und hastig ... Wie wärs mit einer Pause? --Klgn (Diskussion) 20:06, 18. Aug. 2019 (UTC) ::::Deine Sichtungen sollten überprüft werden. Sehr viele Sichtungen muss man wohl löschen und erneut sichten! Ids wird nun zu einer Großbaustelle! Vielen Dank für Deine Mitarbeit, WiseWoman! --Klgn (Diskussion) 20:30, 18. Aug. 2019 (UTC) Wieder (zu) spät "gesichtet"? Diskussion: Ids/Fragment 033 01 Prima! Das wird wohl eine "Sichtungs"dokumentation! (Wie kann man diesen klaren Fall so wirr sichten?) --Klgn (Diskussion) 21:03, 12. Sep. 2019 (UTC) : Nein. Ich finde den Fall so einfach, dass man nicht jedes Detail auf der Goldwaage legen muss. YMMV. --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 08:13, 13. Sep. 2019 (UTC) ::OMG! Das Wesentliche sollte erklärt werden. Du verläufst Dich in Kleinigkeiten und v.a. Spekulationen! Und dann noch diese Deine "Erklärung"! *facepalm* --Klgn (Diskussion) 08:27, 13. Sep. 2019 (UTC) Diskussion: Ids/115 --Klgn (Diskussion) 15:07, 13. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Diskussion:Ids/Fragment_095_01 Hastig und schnell ... --Klgn (Diskussion) 20:57, 21. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Oop Lernkurve? Siehe Diskussion:Oop. Kommt jetzt wieder eine spritzige Ausrede? "Wir als Informatiker denken nicht vor dem Coden? Wir warten, bis einer motzt!" Bestimmt! --Klgn (Diskussion) 19:52, 11. Jul. 2019 (UTC)